Break out the bottles
by FirefliesUnite
Summary: Felicity is going to spend Christmas with the Queen's. A thought that worries her a lot. However, what she and Oliver find upon arriving is beyond their wildest dreams.


Break out the bottles

‚You know I'm not really comfortable with this.' Felicity spoke softly. It was her one last attempt to deviate from the plans for the evening.

Oliver pressed her hand and smiled encouragingly.

'It will be fine. I promise.'

Felicity smiled back, however weakly.

'You make a lot of promises Oliver. Some of them you'll have to break.' She adjusted her glasses as he cast a glance outside. She didn't want to make him feel bad. It had slipped out, just like everything she said. She found herself wondering if her accidental honesty was one of the reasons Oliver liked her.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Oliver absent-mindedly held her hand, squeezing it tightly every now and then. A reassuring gesture. Unfortunately it didn't slow Felicity's pounding heart.

When they finally arrived in front of the Queen mansion she took one deep breath.

'I assure you it will be fine.' He said one last time. Then he got out before her, offering his hand as support. She stepped outside and smoothed out her flashy pink dress. It was open on the back and complimented her slender figure. 'Very you' was what Oliver had said when he had first shown him. Those two words were enough to convince her that this 'you' he was referring to, was a desirable person. She liked the feeling that went with that realization, and in that instant she had decided that if she was to spend Christmas with the Queen's, she would need as many positive vibes as she could get. Thus the dress.

When Oliver opened the front door and led her inside, she felt a strange sensation. She had been here many times before, but in a different capacity. For the first time in her life she took in the beautiful wooden paneling, the opulent staircases lining up on each side, the tasteful tapestry and the arched hallways leading to different rooms.

'What?' He asked, visibly surprised when she paused in the entrance hall.

'Your home is wonderful.' Felicity spoke. 'I… I just never notice before.' He looked at her with wonder and turned to look around. It was as if he had put on the glasses through which she was seeing the world. It was indeed, wonderful. He smiled at her, with newfound warmth and gently pulled her towards the dining room.

'This way.'

Once they were inside the house, Felicity's fear subsided. There was no going back after all; she might as well go with it. She quickened her pace, walking side by side with him now. When Oliver offered his arm, she took it without hesitation.

'Everything will be fine.' He said once more before opening the dining room hall. The giant door swung open noiselessly and revealed a view none of them would soon forget.

'There they are.' Three slurred words were slung their way, hostility and indifference mixing in a strange paradox. Moira Queen was sitting at the head of the table, her head clearly propped up with one hand while the other was balancing a glass of dark liquid in a precarious position. 'On time for once too!' She cackled before throwing the Whiskey down her throat. 'If only you had gotten here… oh I don't know… an hour ago…' She laughed again before pouring herself another drink.

'Mom. What is going on here?' Oliver spoke after getting over the first shock.

'I'm drinking. Can't you see?'

'Where's Thea?' Her son's voice grew suspicious. Their eyes met for a second. But Moira's held nothing but swirling alcohol and she didn't realize that her son's held only disdain and grief for her state. She looked away first and tried to get up, stumbling and dropping her glass. 'Another one.' She commented and waved it off.

'Mother, where's Thea?' Oliver repeated his question with more vehemence. His tone seemed to shake his mother from her alcohol induced stupor. For a while she seemed to think before shrugging. 'Who knows? She took off a while ago.'

'Why?' He asked, trying to keep his hold on her before she slipped into the sweet oblivion of liquor.

'Ask your sister.' Was the only answer he got and he knew there was no use continuing anymore.

'Oliver…' Felicity's voice was soft and quiet. As he turned to her she saw that he didn't know what to say to her to make this right.

'I have to go find my sister.' Was what he said and she nodded.

'I know.' Felicity cupped his face with one hand. 'I know that you have to make sure she is safe.' His relief was obvious. 'I'll make sure your mother gets to bed.' It hurt to say those words. Whatever this night was supposed to be, it had turned into something vicious and broken. How could she have ever believed it wouldn't be that way? A kiss on her lips tore her from her spiraling thoughts and for that second she was happy. Then Oliver broke their touch and stared her deep in the eyes.

'Felicity, stay here, I will find Thea and I will come back to you, I promise!' He hurried out of the room. She was alone with a very drunk Moira Queen. Felicity stared after her beloved.

'Oh Oliver.' She sighed, talking to none in particular. 'That sounds an awful lot like a promise you won't be able to keep.'


End file.
